


Not Alone

by Whirlwind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Myriad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell Lord can't help feeling lonely as everyone in National City has someone to rejoice with over Myriad being stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the next two episodes of Supergirl are gonna turn out... But from the promotional pictures, seems like Max will be helping the team. So this story is kinda based off that notion. Plus I may or may not really enjoy writing lonely Maxwell Lord.

It was finally over. Myriad had been shut down. National City was finally free of Non's mind control.  
  
Maxwell Lord stood watching a sea of people outside, embracing one another and letting out cries of relief upon seeing the other was safe. Parents lovingly clung to their children. Friends huddled all together. Lovers stayed wrapped in each others arms.  
  
What should have been a heartwarming scene, instead left Max feeling empty and alone, serving as a reminder of the family and friends he didn't have. There would be no one rushing to see if he was okay. Their would be no warm embrace and words of comfort after a long and trying day. No, the only thing waiting for him was the empty penthouse suite he called home.  
  
He should be used to the loneliness by now, after all, it's been like this for over half his life. It comes with the territory of being an orphan. But it's moments like these where those feelings aren't as easy to suppress as they usually are. Try as he might, all his money and power couldn't make that go away.  
  
"You did good today." Alex proclaimed, as she came to stand beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Told you I wasn't the bad guy."  
  
" _Well..._ The jury's still out on that one." She teased. "But I'm glad you listened to your better angels."  
  
"Huh. A compliment from Alex Danvers. And to believe all it took was helping save National City."  
  
Alex shrugged. "What can I say, I have high standards."  
  
She waits for his usual witty retort, but it doesn't come. Instead, a silent lull falls between them for a moment. She can't help notice he doesn't seem all there.  
  
"You seem quiet. I had assumed you would be more vocal about your part in all this and touting your _heroic_ efforts to the media."  
  
"It's been a long day." Max explains with a sigh, his voice sounding a bit worn, as his gaze returns back to the gathering of people once again.  
  
Alex watches him curiously, and in that moment she almost doesn't recognize him. His usual confident and lofty stance instead seems almost dejected and that arrogantly charming smirk he often wears is nowhere to be found. She's seen this look on him once before, the time he was telling her about what happened to his parents. On a night where everyone is rejoicing with loved ones, this must be particularly hard on him.  
  
She's about to place a comforting hand on his arm when instead he turns towards her.  
  
"I should probably be getting home." Maxwell announces, unable to stomach the loving display around him any longer. He's had just about all he can take for one evening. He tips his head slightly towards her before saying a goodbye and starting to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" Alex called after him. Max slowly turned back around to look at her.  
  
"We're all going out for a drink to celebrate. The bar down the street has already reopened. Why don't you come with us?" She suggests. Despite all their differences, she couldn't imagine how awful it must feel to be alone tonight.  
  
The tech billionaire gives a hollow laugh. He knows a pity invite when he hears one. But before he can decline her offer, she quickly adds, "I'll even let you buy me a drink."  
  
Max laughs, but this time it's a genuine one. He stares at her momentarily, thinking it over. Alex was the closest thing he had to... anything, really. So spending time around her seemed like a far more enjoyable option than spending the evening drinking alone in his study.

It's then that the smug grin she's so used to seeing from him finally makes a reappearance. "Alright, Agent Danvers." He says, reconsidering her offer. "Since it's _so_ obvious you want my company. I wouldn't want to rob you of that pleasure."  
  
The brunette chuckled and shook her head dismissively.  
  
"Pfft. Please."  
  
"Well then, what's your drink of choice?" He inquired as he strolled back over to where she was standing.  
  
"Usually wine, but after a night like this... I think something a little stronger is called for."  
  
Max nodded knowingly.  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
 


End file.
